


Rabbit Habits

by eclipsen



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Other, no. 1 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipsen/pseuds/eclipsen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Rabbit Habits

blanketed in soft, stroking gently  
the calm of dimness and warm, stretched out long  
and when your nose twitches in your slumber,  
i’ll run my fingers through your downy once more.

in the tomorrow when we play chase again  
round and round our livings, never caught,  
i think i’m losing you, i’m too far behind  
but i know you’ll be back by moonlight.

sat down by daylight, dinner table  
stuffing your cheeks, your gluttony precedes you  
you never eat the meals i do  
but as long as you’re eating, i’m okay.

i question you lots, a confrontation  
you never look me in the eyes  
stomping your feet and hiding away  
all you do is take.

come next dawn we’re snug and silent again  
i serve you your favourite food  
catching my eye with your staring  
and i finally catch up to you.

all i do is give  
and it’s worth it to experience  
perhaps a life time, or two,  
with you.


End file.
